007 Situations
by Chiite
Summary: I really suck at summaries, so all I can say is "Please read it".
1. New school

Just a new day at a new school…

Just a new day at a new school…

**Hey you guys, so you know...just a few facts before you read this.**

**1. Bella is currently in London.**

**2. She has a new look.**

**3. She doesn't know the Cullens...yet.**

**4. Britain is aware of vampirism.**

**I hope you guys like it, and I haven't forgotten about any of my other stories...so you know, email me if you guys are having any problems with your alerts...please. Thanks.**

Just a new day at a new school…that's all it is. Just a new day. There wasn't anything special about it. I have a pretty cool new foster home. I just have 2 more years then I'm on my own.

That's it. I've survived this long. 2 more years is nothing compared to what I've been through.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I know I can. Oh God, that's not working anymore. If anything, it's just making me crazy!

Oh man, I'm almost late to my first day. Stupid truck. No, I love this truck. It's the last thing that I have of my parents. Charlie had used it when he didn't use his cruiser.

It's not the truck's fault that I am incapable of calming myself for something as stupid and insignificant as the first day of school.

I mean come on, who still gets nervous over that? I'm acting like an immature school girl.

I got a new schedule and went to my first class. Right when I walked in to the class, the teacher turned to me and asked for my name and schedule.

I gave him both, and he sat me in the back of the class without introduction. That I was grateful for. I hate introductions. I'm not a very interesting person so there isn't much to tell.

This first class was English, my favorite out of every subject. I'd already read the story that we were translating so it wasn't a challenge at all.

The only challenge I had was avoiding the stares of other kids turning in their seats to look at me.

I know exactly what they are staring at. It's not me, it's Jessica Taylor they are all looking at. The new girl with beautiful hair that fell neatly along her cheek bones and had the most beautiful violet eyes.

Not Bella Swan the girl underneath who was wearing the amazing contacts-they didn't know that-and had a new hair cut.

The girl that was part of the witness protection program. The one that at this moment had about 7 profiles waiting for her to become a different person in no time just so that way she could live in "peace".

So she could continue the rest of her life as a "normal" teenager. Not to mention the fact that I can't lie to save my life.

There was nothing in the world that could let me be normal teenager. I had never been normal in all of my life.

Instead I'd always lived with the fact that my parents' death was my fault.

And now I had to deal with a raving lunatic...get this..._vampire_ was hunting me down because he couldn't deal with my blood.

It _called_ to him as they said.

Who "they" were, I don't have a clue. All of a sudden when I was in Britain for a class project he appeared out of nowhere!

Like he had been there the whole time but he hadn't because no one else had seen him.

Now saying that I was little worried would be the biggest under statement in the history of under statements. What I was really worried about was the fact that 3 other tourists died in my presence at the time because of this guy and the fact he was a blood sucking immortal.

The fact that I had to remember a profile and memorize it and act the part. If I made one tiny mistake on something as simple as when I lost a certain tooth, then I was as good as dead.

If I couldn't remember the names of my "friends". Basically anything that ever was, I had to give up and forget it.

Or place it in a file in the back of my mind so that way I don't forget who I really was.

But anything from the way I dress, to the music I listen to, to my slang and phrases, I had to change in front of every one else at least.

Yummy. Just my kind of day.

Now British intelligence was doing something to help me or something like that. What exactly they are doing is a mystery to me, but that's was they say.

I've learned very, very quickly that you DO NOT under any circumstances challenge, demand, or disobey these people.

They had very big people in very high places that could take you out in a second, and make it look as though you have never existed.

Nice right? That amount of power with some people was a little dangerous.

But I never spoke out, and I never questioned them.

If they could promise me my safety and not at the expense of others, then I was going to darn well let them do what they wanted to do and not ask questions.

Also, the fact that if you know less the better off you are. Yeah, this is definitely one of those cases. Now I know things are a little sketchy still, but hey bear with me.

I know how you feel, you know? I've totally been feeling the same way. Always outside of the circle of knowledge. I know people say that knowledge is power, but there is some power that is not worth having the knowledge for.

This is me...

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I will be updating soon hopefully.**


	2. Cat fights and the first day ain't over

Hey guys

Hey guys

I was walking to lunch when I was pulled to the side by a pair of hands that felt unnaturally slimy.

As soon as I regained my posture, I turned around, about to give whoever it was a piece of my mind, when a not small, but one that you could tell went to the gym from time to time appeared looking very, very nervous.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know how to get you alone...listen I'll be quick. You probably don't want to be seen with me so…well the thing is Lauren and Jessica are going to try to ambush you at a party they will invite you to. I just wanted to warn you, and also _Mike Newton_ is also planning to ask you out. Hence the reasoning behind the pathetic attempts at social power and status from the popular electors of the education system here."

At first all I could do was look at him, awe struck...he had an impatient and frustrated look on his face "It means that-"

"I'm not an incompetent moron, you know. I know exactly what you said, but I mean I just didn't expect it. Sorry if you got a good view of my tonsils."

He laughed and for some reason, almost all of my worries seemed to release with it. He looked like the kind of guys that used to go to my school. Not too cocky and pretty smart.

The kind of guys that didn't over kill on cologne or the macho senior facade. You know the ones that are really cool to hang with and you can easily find yourself being friends with.

He extended his hand and took a deep breathe "I'm Aaron. Top nerd of the school at your service." I laughed and shook his hand. "B-sorry Jessica Taylor."

I had almost blown the whole thing in 1 moment of almost normalness. I had gotten comfortable and that was a luxury that I really couldn't afford." okay..." he must have seen the distress I was in it was probably written clear as day on my forehead...ugh!

Could this get any worse? The door was thrown open and a girl who looked livid was breathing heavily ripping me from Aaron's grasp.

Then she proceeded by slamming the door in his pleading face. "Hey new girl...you think you can just walk up in here just because you are amazingly gorgeous? You think that gives you the right to just completely take whatever the hell you want and claim it as your own? A slut like you should be hanging around Jessica and them not us...now get lost."

I just stood there and Aaron was looking back and forth looking panicked...he must have known what the look on my face was and that it wasn't good.

I took in several deep breaths looking at the floor. Once I thought I regained my composure I looked up from her tapping foot and looked into her blue eyes.

''Well, new girl? Aren't you leaving now?" she kept tapping her foot impatiently and looked in my eyes. As soon as she did she immediately started backing up away from me.

She started to stutter as I took steps toward her. As I advanced on her I vaguely heard Aaron talking to me in a panicky yet calming voice. "I'm sorry, but _what_ did you just call me? _What_ did you tell me? You think _you know me_? Well guess what babe? You don't. You have no clue who I am, and to be honest? If this is how you treat new people, then I don't want you to. You're a real...Oooo. I have half a right mind to teach you a lesson you know that? And I'm not normally a violent person...at all! So ill ask you again, and I want a good answer. What did you say to me?"

I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me and I just couldn't stop it for my life I was telling the truth. I'm not normally a violent person, but she just seemed to hit the right buttons on me.

After everything that has been happening to me, everything that is going on she just seemed to set it off, she got the full brunt s o to speak. Because that wasn't all that I had in me. She still hadn't answered when the bell rang. Ugh!

That infuriating sound! It was the worse screeching id ever heard in my life! I saw Aaron talking to the girl who I had just blown up on, he actually looked like he was defending me and then before I knew it he was running up to catch me.

"Hey, look I'm really sorry about that. She can be really nice but she has her moments and she was just protecting me. That's what she was trying to do anyway, again I'm really sorry. I hope this doesn't ruin anything for me right? I mean I thought maybe we could be friends. You're the only person that hasn't looked down to me all my life. And the way you talked to me it was like you actually thought I was a real person not just some geek. You know?"

I looked at him and looked him in the eye. He looked all vulnerable standing there in front of biology like he really just wanted to be friends and he was really afraid.

The look in his eyes said that he'd never really had any friends and every word he was saying was true .completely.

"Of course Aaron, I'd love to be your friend and no she doesn't change anything. I owe her an apologize anyway so ill do it as soon as I see her again. I wasn't really that mad at her 1.because she was protecting you and 2 I just got a lot of crap going on you know? So she just kind of got the brunt of the situation. And I sorry if I offended you in any way with the way I spoke to her."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You are something you know that? She deserved all of it and more and your being nice and your just gonna go and apologize? NO don't she needed a good talking to. You'll have to keep her in line from now on. Especially if you're gonna be hanging out with me and my gang?"

I was so happy I would be bouncing under normal circumstances. But these weren't normal by any means so I always had to keep my cool." an Id really like that, Aron. Thank you."


	3. Stupid perfect vampire

Hey you guys this is probably the last chapter you will get for a while okay

Hey you guys this is probably the last chapter you will get for a while okay? Like I said about till school starts I can't be on the comp. I'm sorry but stick with me and ill try and, make it worth your while when I come back!

"Hello class wand welcome to another day of the wonderful world of biology! I see we have a new student thank you miss for finally gracing us with your punctual presence….get it punctual presence because you where late? Well hey you kids find a joke worth while to use and still sounds smart. Humph. Now what is your name miss? And tell us a little bit about yourself."

I stood reluctantly in front of the class and caught the attention of everyone. I quickly scanned the room for any empty seats there was only one next to a beautiful boy with golden eyes.

He was breath taking and looked like he should be in a modeling agency all of the girls were staring at him until they realized he wasn't looking at any of them but at me.

I thought I recognized him but I couldn't place from where, I shook the feeling soon after and went on to explain myself. One of the things I despised the most about school.

None of the other teachers felt the need to ask me any of this stuff so this man was I immediately put on my most hated list of the century!

Ugh, man. I switched from foot to foot and when all the class was quite I sighed and started.

"Hey my name is Jessica Taylor and I'm form the United States. I came to live with my cuisines, and I have noting else to say."

I turned to Mr. banner expectedly and asked him if I could please be seated ,once I sat down there was something I couldn't shake about this guy next to me.

All of the girls sent me glares and Edward sweet swooning lustful eyes, ,the guys shot looks at Edward but weren't as harsh as if they were afraid of him and sent me the same looks the girls where giving Edward.

I sighed and slowly let myself sink into the back of my chair attempting to sink into it and become "one" with it.

All of a sudden a piece of paper was placed into my lap and I looked over at my partner with a look of _what the hell?_

He just turned away looking at the teacher his eyes where a darker color then they had been when I had first seen him.

I thought about that for a minute before opening the note and figured it was probably the lighting.

_My name is Edward Cullen, your Jessica Taylor right?_

Sweet Jesus this dude had great handwriting! Like it wasn't enough that he had looks and was in the advanced class _and_ a vampire and that's why his looks where so good. Humph, but no he has to have great handwriting while I have my clumsy scrawl! Ugh!

Life is just so unfair!

**Yep that's me….**

I quickly folded it back up and looked back to the teacher. From the side of my eye he pursed his lips in a kind of cute way…wait what?

How could I even be thinking like this? It was completely out of line. I really don't need to be around any more vampires anymore than necessary.

And weren't they just supposed to stay way form human even though they are vegetarians? Whatever, although I would like to know where I've seen him before. Now it is really getting on my nerves!

**I hope you guys don't all hate me ,I know some people are so awesome and understanding but I will not be posting chapters up until after school starts again.**


	4. sorry guys

Hey you guys this is probably the last chapter you will get for a while okay

Hey you guys this is probably the last chapter you will get for a while okay

Hey you guys look the deal is that I cant get back on the computer until school starts again so this will be the last chapter here for now…but don't worry I will be back and I hope that you all stick with me until that time… I will take all PMs and reviews I always appreciate them and you know that! I also hope that any new reviewers or alerters do not run off either. I will pray that you guys stick with me. God knows I need the confidence and love.

I hope you guys don't all hate me ,I know some people are so awesome and understanding but I will not be posting chapters up until after school starts again. I'm really sorry you don't even know, and I love you all! Thanks.


	5. author's note

Hey guys,

Hey guys,

Okay well I'm going to let you know what is going on with me because you guys have so understood about all the junk going on in my life right now, not much I know but here's the deal:

I am going to be going to lunch every day of the week , and I will try to start updating very soon , I'm going to put up a poll of which stories you want me to update more frequently…let me know.

Love,

:


End file.
